


Use me, break me

by Infectedcolors



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Chastity Device, Coming In Pants, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Dom Stiles, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Edging, Facial Shaving, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Milking, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Milking, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Recording, Sadistic stiles, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Stretching, Sub Derek, Submission, Video Cameras, Whipping, alternative sex toys, bottle use for sex, dom!stiles, preening, sub!derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infectedcolors/pseuds/Infectedcolors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't his first time here. Nor would it be his last. The pull of the moon was getting worse, his skin crawling, the wolf getting stronger, howling in his mind as he turned a corner and headed down the stairs, knocking a few times as been requested of him. Two knocks,  then three, and then another two as soon as his knuckles left the wood of the thick wooden door there stood stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick writing I had stuck in my head and got down quickly. I know there are errors, this was all written on my phone, who hates me. If anyone wants to beta, send me a message please!  
> There will be more to come. I'm not sure how many chapters I'll be writing. 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Beta needed!
> 
>  
> 
> **Edit: I'm up for taking up sterek request fics for Halloween!**

It wasn't his first time here. Nor would it be his last. The pull of the moon was getting worse, his skin crawling, the wolf getting stronger, howling in his mind as he turned a corner and headed down the stairs, knocking a few times as been requested of him. Two knocks,  then three, and then another two as soon as his knuckles left the wood of the thick wooden door there stood stiles.  
It didn't take long for him to get a collar around his neck, causing him to let out a low growl before being silenced by the simple glare stiles sent him. A pull of the collar by the ring on it was enough for him to be led to one of the rooms in the back, seeing the leather swing in the center, toys aligned along the walls.  
"Strip. Now."  
Stiles ordered, as derek nodded. It took no time at all for him to strip down to nothing,  a leash put on his collar and led to the swing, climbing into it as stiles locked his hands above his head, his legs being spread wide by the ankle cuffs. It left him wide open, his ass in view now with the cut out of the leather swing, the hollow plug still in him from the day before. He came almost every day, being used by stiles like this made him feel secure.  Though he couldn't understand why. Fingers touched his plug, pulling it slightly as he moaned. He looked up, seeing stiles holding a pair of nipple clamps and a cock ring.  
The cock ring fit around him a bit too snugly,  causing him to whine before the clamps were place on each of his nipples, the feeling of them gripping him caused a small bit of pain, which only made him thrust his hips a bit in desperation.  
The hole was next, having grabbed the largest one from the day before, he pulled it out, re lubing it up before looking to derek.  
"Safe words are green for okay, and red for stop, understood? "  
"Yes master."  
"Good.Do you want to be shown off? Seeing you with your ass open for anyone to come up to you and use you?"  
Derek nodded,  another pant as he felt the end of the toy starting to push against him, his body taking it in slowly, feeling himself being stretched out again, knowing that the center was empty, being able to see inside him easily. It caused him to moan, tossing his head back as the toy settled, securely fitted to him as stiles pulled away, looking at him greedily.  
His ass was in full view, his legs shaking slightly already from pure excitement as stiles smirked. The door was unlocked,  and soon enough stiles was out and back in, gloves removed, a laptop in hand as he set it up on a table in front of the werewolf.  He could tell by the small light on the camera it was on already,  a live stream going, shooting right at his ass as stiles put the gloves back on.  
"Do you want something more derek? Do you want to come for the show?" Stiles asked, walking to his side as those gloved fingers pulled on the ring.  
"Ahhh....ah yes...yes please sir.  Let me come. Please sir!" He begged, already pint up from having the toy in him for so long. Stiles took this time to stroke him, teasing him more as a finger pushed past the toy and started to stimulate him instantly,  causing him to fight against the restraints. His body felt hot, the wolf inside of him howling in pleasure as the simulation was winding him up, causing him to feel a small bit of pain from the cock ring holding back his release.  
Thought as soon as the ring was off, he came all over his stomach, shooting himself in his own release as he felt himself squeezing around the toy.  
It was only a moment before stiles pulled out the pig hole, leaving derek empty again his body twitched involuntary.  
"Now slave. How would you feel about coming back in two days? Having more time to be a good slave? Maybe filling your ass with another toy...while we do some errands?  Walking around in public like normal? Would you like that?" As stiles reached down, starting to pump him, forcing him to get hard again, knowing he was still being recorded.  
"Y-yes...yes master. Please. Please show me off more. Force me, Play with me in public. Use me as you see fit. " As stiles nodded his approval,  speeding up, causing derek to have another release, though weaker than the one a few minutes before. As soon as he came, stiles ended the stream. It was good enough for tonight as he pulled off the gloves,  tossing them in the trash before slowly pulling derek free of the leather, helping him to the next room. Inside was a bed, a queen with soft sheets, pillows that couldn't have been cheap and a low calming sound of the woods. To humans it wasn't much, but to him? It sounded like home as he felt stiles lay him down, working on cleaning him up before laying down next to him, pulling him in close. Derek wrapped his arms around the other tightly,  shivering slightly as stiles pulled the blankets over them.  
"You were such a good boy today derek. So good."  
He cooed, his voice soft, calming as he nodded, face pressed into stiles neck, Taking long deep breaths of stiles scent.  
"Thank you. Thank you stiles. I just....I needed it. I want you to take me out. We can shop for the loft in a few days."  
As stiles smiled, warmth radiating from his face.  
"Yea, yea we can derek. But right now just calm down. I'll be here all night. Just, let me get off, and then we'll sleep." As derek smiled back,  kissing him deeply before letting stiles take care of himself before they fell a sleep, tangled up in each other for the rest of the night.


	2. Clean up on aisle   five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm going to rip your throat o-aaah...fuck."  
> Stiles just raised a brow, before smirking again.  
> "You know what your getting yourself into there sour wolf." As he set the remote for pusle, seeing derek glare at him again before pushing up and trying not to look like he was actually enjoying himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter for this series! I've been thinking about this one all day, an just, had to write it. Had too.  
> This is un-beta'ed. If you want to beta for me I'd be super glad.  
> Enjoy!  
> Edit: this chapter was completely written with "Operate" by three days Grace on repeat. So listen to that while reading. ; D

To say the least, stiles was rather happy about shopping today. Normally he hated it. It was boring and tedious,  normally buying nothing else but junk food much to derek's dismay. But here he was next to the lug, seeing his normal stock of bitch face as stiles leaned on the cart,  seeing derek looking over the ingredients of a frozen dinner like nothing was happening.  Thought from the outside, nothing was. But only if they could see what was under that leather jacket and denim jeans. Before they had headed out to buy groceries for the week, stiles had strapped a  chastity belt on derek, one that held the we're wolf's junk securely in place, with a strap going between those firm cheeks and locked in place with a master lock. The keys were in his wallet,  making them a bit hard to get too if the other decided to want to try and fight out of it. The brunette just smirked, hand pushing into his jacket pocket and gently grabbed a small remote control, turning the dial on and watching carefully as derek's face faulted for a few seconds before glaring at stiles. He might had altered it a bit, putting a small remote controlled vibrator at the tip of it. It had to rest at the head of derek's dick, and stiles knew that the look that he had received was that of pure annoyance. Not because it wasn't pleasurable,  but because derek couldn't do a DAMN thing about it in public. 

Stiles might have been a bit evil as well and not told derek about it before securing it either. But what was done was done as derek tossed the box into the cart, leaning over and tightly gripping the side.  
"I'm going to rip your throat o-aaah...fuck."  
Stiles just raised a brow, before smirking again.  
"You know what your getting yourself into there sour wolf." As he set the remote for pusle, seeing derek glare at him again before pushing up and trying not to look like he was actually enjoying himself.  
They walked around a bit more, grabbing a few bags of doritos and tossing them in the cart before seeing derek, his eyes spotting the small trembling of his legs as he raised a brow.  
He would not have it in him to not fuck him right now as he pointed to the bathroom in the back.  
"Come on, I gotta use." He said, as derek raised a brow before nodding. They parked the cart outside the two stall bathroom as they went it, closing the bathroom door behind him.

In seconds he had derek bent over the sink, his own dick hard as the ring lined up perfectly with derek's tight hole. He pulled out a small pack of lube, ripping it open with his teeth as he noted derek's death grip on the edge of the sink, looking down.  
"Good thing it's the middle of the day and no one is shopping yet." He mused, pushing out the lube onto his dick before slicking himself up.  A had grabbed the back of derek's head, forcing him to look up, seeing himself as stiles slowly rutted against him.  
"F....fuck...stiles..." As stiles watched derek try and grind back against him. He pulled away, before position his dick against derek's hole and slowly started to push in. A hand still held tightly into his hair, derek seeing himself, seeing his expression as stiles pressed himself to his hilt and grounded derek into the sink. Derek's pants dropped down to his knees as he re positioned himself so that stiles could thrust into him over and over again. Each time derek felt his own erection against the steel that held him, not letting him stroke himself, or get a finger in at all. It fully encased his cock and there was nothing he could do but to moan heated against the mirror.  
"Look at you. Already wrecked and shaking from me fucking you here. Does it feel good? Feel good that my cock is pushing you to come even if you can't do anything about it?"  
As derek nodded, panting heavily as stiles grinned behind him. It wasn't much longer before he felt stiles throw his full weight against him, hands both grabbing his hips, nails digging into flesh as he came into derek. He rode out his orgasm before slowly pulling out, grabbing a paper towel to clean himself up and tuck himself away before dressing derek,  who had been so close to his own release.  But stiles was not going to give him that satisfaction now.  A few minutes later they were back out on the floor, stiles now grabbing the last items on the list as derek held himself up by the shopping cart. Only because he was so close, and every time he felt himself about to get his release, stiles would stop the vibrator. Just dead stop for a few minutes before starting it again. He knew that stiles was forcing this on him as his grip started to break the plastic on the cart.  
"Hey der!" Stiles had called out, holding up something as derek pushed the cart closer to see what stiles was after. Thought now he wished he didn't. It was a water bottle. But stiles just gave that grin, the grin that he knew they were going to buy it for derek to use later. It was about the length of stiles forearm, with a top that flushed against the bottle, which widened before narrowing close to the bottom and flared out again. A sigh left his lips. How could a 18 year old teenager see something and make it phallic so easily? He couldn't understand.  
Stiles grinned to himself as he put the bottle into the cart, leaning against derek and wrapping a hand around his arm.  
"Think if you could last through checkout I'll take the belt off of you in the jeep. If you can last."

His brows furrowed.  
"And if I can't? "  
As stiles looked up at him, whispering to each other as they headed to the front.  
"Then when we get home you're gonna ride that bottle until your legs can't move."  
And derek couldn't lie, he felt his balls tighten about that image. Having stiles watching him work himself on the bottle, riding it until he couldn't anymore. Fucking kinky bastard.  
"Fine. Agreed."  
As soon as those words left his lips, the vibrator was pushed to max, and derek almost lost it right then and there as they waited in line.  
Stiles just smirked, seeing derek stock quiet, knowing he was craving to moan.  
It was about halfway through their checkout is when stiles noticed it. He saw it, derek loosing it as he saw derek releasing into the belt. A small wet mark was left on his jeans as stiles moved to pay for the food, nodding for the shaking derek to load the food into the cart. 

It took forever it seemed to load the jeep, derek in the passenger side, knowing he lost. Stiles joined him soon, gripping his inner thigh tightly before starting the jeep.  
"Looks like you're riding it while I make dinner tonight."  
As derek nodded, blushing hard now, looking down to his crotch and palming gently.  
"Y-yes...please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments are loved! And look, a lead up to a third chapter! As well therect might be a small plot happening next chapter too!
> 
> @inkedwrong at twitter


	3. Love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He felt full, felt complete with stiles hand in him, feeling the other exploring him in ways no one else could.
> 
> "Color?"
> 
> "F-uck...gr-green....sir."  
> "Do you feel like your ready for the bottle sub?"
> 
> Derek nodded, as stiles slapped his ass, frowning.  
> "Yes sir! God...sir...yes."
> 
> "You know that was another punishment sub. You always answer me verbally. Always."
> 
> "Sorry sir. It won't happen again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh the third chapter! I've been thinking of a plot for this, and I think I have one? I might bring in scott. Or maybe danny. Who knows~! Maybe there might be a gangbang. Maybe.  
> And already I know what's happening next chapter. Spanking, gang bang and maybe milking. ;D  
>  
> 
> Like always, enjoy!

It had been a few days, but stiles hadn't forgotten the punishment derek still owed as he laid out the pillows for his sub's knees, having him restraint a few feet away. They had talked about it for the last few days, having derek ride the bottle, listening for stiles to tell him to stop, or to speed up. He knew stiles was in control here and he had a debt to repay. His hands were behind him as he felt the pull off the leash making him follow stiles to the couch, standing in front of him obediently with his back to the other.  
"You understand why your being punished, correct sub? Tell me why so I know you understand."

"I came before I was told I could. I disobey and I'm being punished for it. I am willing to be punished and know that if I call out my safe word of 'lunar' everything will stop and I will be able to calm down."

Stiles smiled, gently rubbing between his sub's cheeks, rubbing up against the others hole playfully.

"Good sub. I'm glad to know that you know everything. That your such a good bitch for me and only me. Now I'm going to treat you for being good. I'm going to fist you before you take that big bottle for the remainder of the afternoon. Is the cock ring secure? "  
As derek nodded, blushing slightly as he looked down. It was around his cock and balls, the neon pink band bright against his skin.  
"Color sub?"

"Green sir. Than you sir."

That was perfect for stiles as he had already lubed up his hand while derek was talking, sliding in two fingers into his still standing sub in front of him. He could hear derek's breath hitch a bit, holding back a moan.  
"Don't hold back sub. I want to hear you. I want to make you scream my name. I want to hear you being wrecked."  
Which was right as stiles added two more fingers, forcing derek to take all four of them, pressing against him to help widen him. Derek let out a heavy moan, his back arching a bit before stiles started to thrust those fingers into him.

Derek had already felt himself starting to unravel. Feeling stiles fingers brushing around his prostate, but missing it every time. It was causing him to loose focus, his eyes fluttering closed, feeling himself to let loose. Their play time here, it was so much more than just getting off. The pain was what kept him anchored. It helped him keep his wolf happy, which caused him to relax. His shoulders started to relax, bitting down on his lower lip before another gasp came from him as suddenly more pressed in him.  
Stiles was pushing the girth of his hand into him, and he could feel himself stretching around it. It felt like he was being pulled apart, stiles taking him apart from his soul and always putting him back together when they were done. Slowly he felt the hand slip inside, and he shuddered. He felt full, felt complete with stiles hand in him, feeling the other exploring him in ways no one else could.

"Color?"

"F-uck...gr-green....sir."  
"Do you feel like your ready for the bottle sub?"

Derek nodded, as stiles slapped his ass, frowning.  
"Yes sir! God...sir...yes."

"You know that was another punishment sub. You always answer me verbally. Always."

"Sorry sir. It won't happen again."

Stiles nodded with a grunt, slowly pulling his hand free, spreading derek's ass open before slapping it again, seeing derek shiver with the slap. Slowly he pushed up, wiping his hand on derek's side before grabbing the leash and walking him to the middle of the loft where the pillows and bottle was. Slowly he helped lower derek down, but not letting him take the bottle just yet.  
A hand lifted derek's chin to make him look stiles in the eye, smilingly softly before leaning down and kissing derek in a soft, quick kiss.  
"Do you want to know what your second punishment is sub?"

"Please sir, tell me."

God. Stiles wanted to fuck his mouth so badly hearing him say that.

"I'm going to shave your beard. It's gotten....a bit thick recently. It was okay, but I like you more clean shaven. It let's me see that jawline that I love on you. Understood? "

Derek nodded quickly, looking at stiles, his legs begging to move.  
"Yes sir."

"Good. Now, lower yourself onto the bottle. Take it all. Good boy. "

The bottle, which was lubed before hand, was bigger than stiles had at its thickest part. It made him scream, feeling himself being stretched to the max as he slowly sunk down more, Taking it down fully. His breathing was labored, as he felt stiles petting him, going over the colors again before watching stiles leave to go get his shaving kit.  
It left derek time to accept that he was full. His ass was full because of stiles, and he loved the feeling as he rocked back and forth on his knees, rocking his body against the hard plastic inside of him. He wanted to come now. His body screaming for it. But he couldn't. The rubber ring around his balls and cock was forcing him not to. It was driving him down, the pain feeling overall intense and he loved it.

It felt like forever before stiles came back, putting down the razor and shaving cream. He used his hands to cover derek's beard with it, making sure to lather it in well. He trusted stiles with his look, his health, and his soul. There was no doubt in his mind stiles would hurt him as he felt the razor against skin, pulling down against skin as it left a clean streak of skin. He felt the other repeat the motion, lifting and turning his head to get under his jaw, his neck, everywhere.  
"You don't look nearly as mad without your scruff. I think it's a better look for you. It brings out this-"  
As he felt stiles kiss along his chin and jaw, before bitting the side of his neck, leaving a mark before it healed a moment later.  
"But now sub. Now it's time for you to start riding. I want you to ride the bottle until your told to stop. If your legs cramp, tell me and I will let you lay down. But you still have to work the bottle into yourself. Understood sub?"

"Yes sir. Thank you sir."

It was hours. Hours of slow riding, letting himself fall into sub space, and then told to speed up. Only when the sun set did stiles let derek lay down, as his ass was in the air, presenting himself to stiles on the couch, as he pushed the bottle into himself repeatedly. His body was shuddering, the pleasure overwhelming him to the point of passing out. It wasn't until stiles removed the ring from him and held the bottle deep within him that suddenly his entire world went white. He could barely remember stiles pulling out the bottle, which left him wide open. But stiles hands never seemed to leave him as he tried to form words, only to be silenced by a kiss.

"Shhhhh. Shhhhh sub. You were perfect. You were perfect. Just calm down. Go to sleep. I won't leave."  
"Bu....ut...but.....love....you."  
Stiles grinned, chuckling slightly as he ran a hand through derek's hair, slick with sweat.  
"I know der. I know. I love you too. Sleep now, okay. Sleep. You'll get food when you wake."  
Which instantly calmed the other, his body relaxing against stiles into sleep. Slowly he cleaned derek up with a few wet naps he had kept close, tossing them to the side before pulling derek's unconscious body onto the couch, his head resting on stiles lap, brushing his hair and half way watching tv. He would make sure to let derek lay on the couch. Because he new that there was no way the other could stand.  
"I love you derek. So...so much."  
He muttered, kissing the other gently as he himself soon enough fell into sleep, hands letting derek stay in close to himself. He wouldn't ever let him leave. Not now.  
Not ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments are loved! If you have a kink you would like to see, tell me and I'll try and add it in!
> 
> Twitter @inkedwrong


	4. Don't insult the fans

An apology. 

I heard what you guys said and I've taken down the chapter. Not because I'm angry, I'm actually really happy that you guys voiced out you opinion! I'm going to make this STEREK only from now on since that's what you guys want. I'll re write the chapter during my lunch at work and repost a new chapter tonight! You guys are awesome. Edit:already got the idea for the chapter. Something ice not read happenin in a sterek fic yet. Involes someone's car.


	5. Heart attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It won't happen again. I promise. I have a plan this time." He cooed, kissing derek gently, laying down on top of him easily. 
> 
> Another twitch of the eyebrows before a sigh and as roll of the eyes.  
> "I just don't want to be the reason why your dad has as heart attack. I have enough devils already. He doesn't need to add to it."  
> "Trust me. This plan is fool proof."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the fail that was chapter 4, I took everyone's advice and took it down. What I did was wrong, so because of that I'm putting this up instead. This will be in two parts, the lead up, and then the next chapter is the outcome which will come tonight.  
> Thank you everyone for your input. I seriously love you all and I am sorry about what I did. It wasn't fair for me, and it was rude to all of you.
> 
> So please, enjoy this chapter. Because shit is about to go down.

"Yea dad. Sure, yes..... alright. I'll bring out derek and tell him to leave the grump at the door."  
As he looked at derek with a grin, derek just leaving him with a sour face before returning to his book. He was laid out on the couch, wearing a pair of sweat pants and a tank top that had seen better days. There was rips and what looked to be oil stains on it, but he refused to throw it out as stiles joined him on the couch. Via sitting on his stomach which stiles had vowed was much better then the couch itself.  
"So, dad said we have to come to dinner tonight. No if's and's or butts at 6 sharp. Apparently he's cooking steak."  
Which caused derek to look at up the other, his brows raised slightly.  
"You're allowing him to cook steak?"  
"Well, he is my dad. Plus, he's been good about eating salads instead of fast food so."  
As he grinned, and derek sighed a bit. That grin was never good.  
"Think you can keep silent? " As stiles removed the book from derek's hands, another brow twitch as stiles made sure to bookmark the page.  
"No. We're not fucking in your room stiles. Not since your dad has better hearing than a werewolf it seems. I don't want a repeat of what happened last time."

Stiles just grinned at the though.  
It had been a....interesting night when they last stayed over at his dad's place. Stiles had caused a bit of a scene that his dad still says he can't bleach out of his brain. It had started off so innocent. Kissing, which turned out to a make out, which ended up that derek was under stiles, a sock (which was clean. Stiles swore.) Stuffed in derek's mouth as he was being fisted by stiles. Derek had his hands tied up with a tie from his prom suit, his feet pulled up to his knees with stiles wrist deep into him. Derek had tried to listen for his dad, the only sound was that of stiles and their panting. Neither of them could remember anyone moaning. Or hearing stiles dad opening the door to walk in to see what the hell was going on. He said he thought someone was being killed. Instead, he walked in to stiles screaming and trying to use his body to cover up derek while wrist deep in him, and his dad slamming the door closed. Biggest mood killer ever. Once they had cleaned up his dad split them up, derek sleeping on the couch, stiles in his room, and when they woke up. They had a nice awkward sit down to talk about how he would never want to see that again. 

"It won't happen again. I promise. I have a plan this time." He cooed, kissing derek gently, laying down on top of him easily. 

Another twitch of the eyebrows before a sigh and as roll of the eyes.  
"I just don't want to be the reason why your dad has as heart attack. I have enough devils already. He doesn't need to add to it."  
"Trust me. This plan is fool proof. Now get up and go clean up. I want you to be wearing a plug so it's easier on us."

Which caused derek to groan with another eye roll before pushing stiles off so he could shower. Nothing good seemed to come from this. He knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Input, kudos, and comments are loved! If there's a kink that you would like to see, tell me and I'll try and add it into the next chapter.
> 
> @inkedwrong at twitter


	6. Cruiser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi...hi sheriff. I'll get this car detailed tomorow."
> 
> As stiles dad just sighed, shaking his head and turning off the light.  
> "I trust you will hale. But just....use the bedroom next time will you? Dear.god."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god. Oh god this has been a a trip. The idea slapped me in the face and I knew I HAD to write it. There was just too perfect of an idea.  
> Also, I'll be adding b the tag 'alternative sex toys' since there's going to be more than just a bottle in use in this story.  
> As always, I hope you enjoy.

Dinner had been nice for once. There was an easy conversation that was held, no awkward feelings in the air for once. His dad talked mostly about work, as per usual while stiles talked about 'business' since his dad knew he owned a 'club' but didn't dive into what it really was. While derek talked about his work on the house. It was a bit of a project of his, to restore the family house in the preserve. It kept his mind and body busy while there was a Lull in the super natural for the city. It was a good dinner, and stiles volunteered to do the dishes afterwards, pushing his dad to head to bed. 

"I don't want to hear you two. You understand me?"  
"Dad. Don't worry about it. You won't have to buy a stock in bleach again. I promise. "  
Stiles pressed, flicking water at his dad before seeing him head up the stairs to go to bed. Derek nodded once he heard the door lock from upstairs.  
"Alrighty. Good." He murmured, before putting the last of the dishes away, drying his hands on the towel before walking over to derek with a grin on his face. That....grin.

He didn't know whatnot expect from stiles when he said he had a plan. But he wouldn't think it was this as handcuffs were around his wrists, shackled to the metal grate of the cruiser. He had been stripped of his clothing, pushed to the side as he let out a moan of feeling stiles mouth on his cock, fingers wrapped around his base to make due as a ring to hold off his release until stiles wanted it. Another throaty moan came from his lips as stiles licked the slit on the head of his cock, hips bucking upwards before being shoved down again.  
"Fuck....fuck stiles...how did...you think of...of this?" Derek moaned hastily, licking his lips as stiles slowly drew back up, making a popping sound before looking to derek in the almost pitch black car.  
"I've been wanting to do this for years derek. Years. Like, since I was 16." As he pumped derek, a tight hold still on his dick.  
"Think you can hold off on your orgasm long enough to get you situated? "

"Situated? I...ugh god...I thought...."

Stiles silenced him with a kiss before grinning that devilish grin again. He watched as stiles started to look for something under them, seeing him grab something as he grasped the bottle of lube from the back windshield. With the darkness and the haze of lust, it was hard to see what was happening before feeling stiles move him back, pushing his ass off the seat and moving his legs to sit Indian style. A brow raised, before feeling something cold pressed against his already worked hole and slide into him, filling him easily.  
"Fuck....fuck stiles...fuck! God...what is that?"

"That? Oh....just the baton that I grabbed from my room. Had it for years and never had a use for it till tonight." Derek moaned, pressing down on the hard wood, moaning again as stiles slipped onto his lap, straddling him. Another moan erupted from him, joined by stiles as fingers worked inside his own ass, his body pressed against derek.  
"Fuck....derek. I want you to fuck me. I'm gonna ride you, but just match me. Fuck derek this is gonna be fun."  
Derek was about to add something to that before feeling stiles start to slip down onto his already dripping cock. The pre cum mixed with lube that stiles had slicked himself with making it too easy as stiles pressed down; the weight making him go down further on the baton which made him buck into stiles. The reaction was pefect, as stiles rode him, matching his bucking as the wood inside of him made every thrust hit his prostate, sending him into a state of euphoric thrusting.  
Hands tangled into derek's hair tightly, eyes closing as he felt the wild thrusting into him by the werewolf under him. This was what his dream were, feeling them come to reality was bliss.

"Stiles. ..fuck...I'm gonna...I'm gonna."  
"Fuck me harder derek. Fucking hell, I'm so close. Fuck me, please." Stiles cried out, riding derek as much as he could before stiles felt derek's release. His own coming not a second later as his body squeezed derek tightly before his body couldn't take it, collapsing on him. He slowly kissed derek, hearing him panting heavily as a hand brushed his jaw gently.  
"Fuck...derek. we need to buy a cruiser. Just so we can do this again." His words strained, trying to catch his breath. 

He would have said more, up until there was a sudden light in the car, and his dad's face before the door opened, a blanket thrown in to cover them.  
"STILES. DEREK."  
Stiles just gave him a sheepish grin waving back as derek poked his head from the blanket, still cuffed to the grate.  
"Hi...hi sheriff. I'll get this car detailed tomorow."

As stiles dad just sighed, shaking his head and turning off the light.  
"I trust you will hale. But just....use the bedroom next time will you? Dear.god."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments and input are loved!  
> I want your opinion if I do a ot3 oneshot of derek/stiles/Peter. Mostly I would do Peter as slightly evil. But I want your guys input on it please!
> 
> As well, I've been thinking of a void! Stiles/derek fic....maybe.


	7. Camera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Look at you. Sitting there, already dripping from just a dildo in you. You're quite the sight,  you know that? But I'm about to get a better sight. I have a video recorder set up, pointed straight at you. I'm going to record you this time, and when I feel that your done, we're going to watch it while I fuck you over the foot stool, understood? "
> 
> "Yes sir."
> 
> "Color?"
> 
> "Green sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I l've been wanting to do a milking fic for awhile now. Not gonna lie. Sadly, I likely might not update for a few days due to being with friends this weekend for a local con! But I will try my best to update once. But no promises. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Edit; holy cow! 1,800 hits on this so far! This is awesome since this is my first sterek fic. <3 i'I'm seeing if I can draw some of then scene for you guys because of this!
> 
> **Edit: I'm up for taking up sterek request fics for Halloween because I've reached 2000 hits!**

He didn't know what stiles was doing. He didn't know where he went as he sat in the leather chair, his eyes covered with a blindfold,  his ears covered with noise canceling headphones.  All he could do was feel and smell, and that wasn't helping him since his entire loft stunk of them. Stiles scent was everywhere in the loft as he let out another moan, the dido he was sitting on sliding a bit further into him, finding a spot to rest in him. His legs were spread with a bar, secured by the leather cuffs around his ankles.  His wrists connection to the bar with cuffs and a chain short enough to keep him from trying to touch himself as suddenly he felt a thunk beside him, something going over his throbbing cock, begging for attention. The headphones were removed as he could hear stiles snicker beside him.  
"Look at you. Sitting there, already dripping from just a dildo in you. You're quite the sight,  you know that? But I'm about to get a better sight. I have a video recorder set up, pointed straight at you. I'm going to record you this time, and when I feel that your done, we're going to watch it while I fuck you over the foot stool, understood? "

"Yes sir."

"Color?"

"Green sir."

He felt stiles rub his shoulders, his mind still trying to figure out what the other had slipped over his cock. Thought as soon as he heard the sound of a engine,  the suction tightening around his cock, suckling against him softly.  
He let out a soft moan, arching his back away from the leather as his head tilted back, mouth open as he let out heavy thick moans.  
He couldn't tell when, or how long it had been before suddenly the dildo inside of him started to get bigger. Was it really getting bigger? Or was he tighten up around it?  
"That feel good der? I'm gonna fill that ass of yours up. It's a inflatable dildo I had picked up at the store. I thought you might enjoy it."  
As stiles pumped it more, feeling it filling him, making him groan and attempt to shift against the leather.  
Stiles didn't stop until it was as big as it could get, watching derek squirm in the chair, his breathing harsh and quick as the machine sucked him off slowly,  almost painfully slow.  
"You're doing so good for the camera derek. Those legs spread nice and wide, watching you squirm because of your ass being so full. Does it feel good?"  
"God, yes! Yes sir!"  
He cried out, as suddenly the suction around his cock got tighter, working harder as he grunted.  
"Come when you want tonight derek. I want to milk you dry tonight. Make you come till your begging for me to stop. "

It didn't take long for him to hit his first climax,  feeling the machine take it from him as soon as he released, his dick going semi soft in it as the suction lessened a bit, but didn't stop fully.  He felt stiles grab the back of his neck, rubbing it slightly, kissing his neck before his wrists were free, being pushed down onto his hands and face on the floor.  
"Stay."  
He was ordered,  nodding slightly before the blind fold was taken off, the camera in his face before stiles pulled away, moving to get a shot of his ass.  
"Look at that ass.  Full with the dildo deep into you. I bet it feels great, doesn't it?"

"Yes sir.  I love it when you fill my ass up with your toys. It feels so good to be your slut."

As stiles slapped his ass, making him clench around the toy.

"I'm glad to hear that.  I really am derek. I want you to get up.  Stand up and just feel that toy in you. I bet it fills you up enough to make you want to come again doesn't it?"  
Derek answered with a moan as he stood, looking down, feeling himself getting hard in the sleeve again. Stiles smiled, walking behind him as he felt the kisses against his neck, down his spine and one against the center of his tattoo. His body shivered at the touch as he felt the suction against his cock tighten again.  
Hands explored him, those digits brushing over his back before feeling him pull away.  
"Look straightforward, I want to capture you like this." As derek did as he was told, looking straight to the window, seeing stiles out of the corner of his eye holding the camera up and slowly walking around him.  
Once stiles had walked around him fully, he placed the video camera back down on the tripod, before walking over and grabbing derek by the shoulder. Slowly he turned him to have his back facing the cam, getting him to bend over, grabbing the arms of the chair before those hands tightly grabbed his ass and spread him.  
Before he could say anything he felt the pull of the dildo, feeling stiles pulling slowly; almost all the way out then pushing it back in again. A moan erupted from him, his legs starting to shake with each thrust. Stiles kept it drawn out, teasing him with the almost painful slow pace before pulling it fully out of him. 

Stiles moved over and placed the toy on the table, returning to derek as fingers traced the hole before pulling it open wide.  
"Look at you. Shaking, your ass open for me to play with. You're beautiful derek."  
Before he placed a soft kiss to his lower back.  
"Stay right there. I'm going to get another toy for you."

Derek had a feeling what toy that was. His guess was correct as he saw the plug, the shape of a spade, black in color as stiles sat him down in the chair again, pulling his legs up to his chest as he handed derek the plug after he lubed it.  
Stiles held the bar steadily, nodding for derek to go ahead as he situated himself in the chair, his ass in full view for the camera before slowly pushing it into himself.  
"God derek. Your so fucking hot right now." Stiles whispered, rubbing his chest as derek slowly worked the toy in and out of himself, setting his own pace. But it didn't take long before he pushed it in, feeling him hit his orgasm. It felt stronger this time around, the machine sucking it up greedily as his head tilted back, eyes closing tightly and riding his orgasm until there wasn't any thing left. He was panting, looking at the camera still rolling, waiting for stiles to turn the machine down again. But he didn't.  
"I didn't say stop, did I? "  
As derek looked to him, stiles nodding.  
"Keep fucking yourself with it. I know how long you can last."

The machine didn't let up. The plug now being pushed into him over and over again by stiles, his hands clenching his thighs to his chest as he lost his ability to think. Each orgasm rocked him, loosing count before finally hitting his last one, measly crying out stiles name as his back arched and nails dug into his flesh before collapsing against the chair. He felt the toy being pulled out of him, letting out a groan at the sensation of loss, his legs being pulled down and free of their restraints, but still spread wide by stiles. He felt numb as the sleeve came off his dick with ease, flopping against his stomach as eyes lazily followed stiles. He watched him pick up the camera, seeing stiles filming him, grabbing his hair and pulling him to look at the camera before letting go and getting a close up of his wrecked body. Fingers spread him wide, thrusting into him a few times before seeing stiles turn off the camera, putting it down and helping derek to his feet.  
If it wasn't for stiles, he wouldn't have even made it to the couch, much less the bed, wrapping his arms around him tightly, holding stiles in close.  
"Shhhhh. Shhhhh. Calm down big guy. Calm down. I'm here."  
Stiles said softly, brushing derek's thick locks as he placed kisses along his forehead.  
"I'm here. I'm not moving. Don't worry. You did a great job tonight der. Such a good job. I love you so much. I'll make you breakfast tomorrow when you wake, okay?"  
Which derek grumbled a bit into stiles chest, making him laugh a bit as he lifted derek's head.  
"I want fast food." His voice was going, and stiles grabbed his cup of water, slowly letting derek sip from it.  
"Alright. I'll get you fast food in the morning. Just calm down now. Okay? You just relax. I love you."

"I love you too stiles." Before resting his head against stiles chest, falling asleep to the sound of his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, input, and kudos are loved!  
> If you have a kink that you want me to write about, tell me in the comments!  
> ALSO, how do you guys feel about knotting?  
> Or possible dom!derek/sub! Stiles chapter?  
> @inkedwrong at twitter


	8. The Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You'll be able to look like them stiles. This one stays in effect for 24 hours before it run's through your system. But remember, this is your IOU you're turning in. Are you sure you want to do this?"
> 
> Stiles looked down at the bottle in his hands, thinking about it, or at least trying to look like he was thinking about it before looking to deaton, nodding with a wide smile on his lips.  
> "Yea. I wanna do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was such a short chapter. I'm at the con and I've already gotten horribly sick. Thankfully I'm sipping on some water and nibbling on bread to keep me awake. Hopefully I'll be better tomorrow after I've gotten some sleep. This episode is going to start a plot for this series that might span to about three chapters, and might go for longer if you guys enjoy the plot.   
> Also, I've written this chapter on my computer instead of my phone. So hopefully it's not as bad to read as the other chapters. But **_I'm still looking for a Beta!_**  
>  **Also, I'm still taking request for Halloween Sterek fics! Leave them in the comments~!**
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Like stiles had promised the night before, he had left in the morning before Derek had woken up to get him his fast food craving. Returning, he saw the werewolf curled up with his pillow, gripping it tightly in those arms of his as stiles couldn't help but to take a picture of it. Derek, for all the gloom and grump he normally put out, was rather cute when he wasn't awake. It was moments like this he could really take his time to look at him. To look over the other's body without the sexual lust of the night. Slowly he sat down, bag in hand with the Giant M on it as he leaned over and gently placed a kiss against the other's forehead, chuckling when he heard a soft grumble coming from those still swollen lips.   
"Come on Derek. Time to wake up. You wanted to go work on the house today, remember? Plus, I got your your Muffin with bacon-"

"Extra on the bacon?"

"Yes, extra on the bacon. Now let go of the death grip you have on my pillow and eat." Before placing the bag on the other's hip, pulling his blanket free from the other and setting it back against the headboard, joining the other on the bed as he watched Derek slowly gaining his bearings. Seeing him like this, it made stiles so happy to be with him. He wouldn't change this for the world. He would do anything to keep things like this. 

Plus, the sex was _great_.

Once Derek woke up enough, two of the Muffins finished off, and working on the third one, he looked over to stiles, licking his lips clean before swallowing.  
"So, you have anything planned today? I mean, for the club that is."

The other shrugged slightly.  
"I have paperwork I have to do, and plan for the Halloween party, but that should only take me about three hours or so. So nothing too bad."  
Before looking over to Derek with a brow raised.   
"Why, what's chu' thinking about?"

Thought the response was something he wasn't quite ready for, feeling Derek lean over, bitting down on his neck, causing him to let out a moan before feeling a hand grab him through his jeans before rubbing lightly. Derek smiled before licking the new bite, knowing it was going to leave a mark before pulling away and going back to his muffin.  
"Full moon tonight?"   
Stiles said, gasping slightly at the sudden change of the mood. Not like he was really complaining. Derek didn't get like this other than around the full moon. 

"Yea. It's gonna be a bad one too. The moon is closer to the earth this month, so I was thinking of stopping by the club after working on the house and seeing if we couldn't, you know, fool around a bit after you're done. I'm sure you can keep a room open."

"Oh, I'll do more than keep a room open." He said, grinning before leaning over and kissing the other gently, smirking slightly which made Derek eyebrow raise, looking at him.   
"You'll see tonight. Trust me, You'll be screaming."

___________________________________________________

The paperwork had been piled up while he had taken a few days off to be with Derek. Or well, more like bone the hell out of him. He didn't normally take Derek when he was working. He liked to keep 'them' away from the club, only using it for when Derek needed more during the full moon. That, and the cuff's that were here were stronger, the magic that they had been doused in was much stronger than the ones at the house, simply because the club paid for them. Stiles really didn't have that type of money as he sighed, rolling his eyes and seeing the papers, trying to keep on top of them. Thought he couldn't think. He couldn't think about numbers right now. He could only think about how Derek was going to be tonight. How seeing him as a full blow werewolf was going to be, having him being fucked senseless. 

He just glared at the paperwork before shaking his head. He'd try for another hour before giving up, plopping them down on the table before a small business card fell out, stiles raising a brow and looking at it before smirking to himself. Fingers traced the edges of the card before grabbing his phone, an idea forming as he dialed the number, bitting slightly on his lower lip.

"Hello? Is this Deaton's Kukonomi Dealers? Yes, My name is Stiles Stilinski, and I have a IOU card from a few months before I'd like to turn in for tonight." 

_____________________________________________________

Kukonomi dealers wasn't a hard place to find, really. He had somehow missed it for months until today, as he had somehow noticed it once he walked out of his club, not even two blocks down from him as he jogged over to it. Maybe they had just opened it? Thought the sound of the wooden boards under his feet cricking slightly as he walked inside had told him otherwise. Dust was thick in the air, the scent of in-scents filled the room easily as he stepped to the counter, leaning against the dusty glass before feeling something behind him. He turned, and nearly crashed over the glass counter of seeing, who he guessed was deaton, behind him without a word. A soft chuckle could be heard as stiles tried his best to compose himself, brushing himself off and fixing his shirt before looking to deaton.   
"You've come looking for something, a certain....something."   
Stiles had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. 'No shit sherlock.' He thought to himself.  
Deaton just looked away, before looking back to the other and smirked himself.   
"You're here for the berry. Wolf's Berry."   
"The what?"  
"Wolf's berry. It's a highly coveted berry for those who deal in wanting to transform themselves. Some don't want the bite, but they want the power for a night. This berry, mixed with Nightshade and a few other herbs, can give you the appearance and power of a werewolf for up to 48 hours. It's a highly powerful drug Stiles, and can have side effects."

"Like what?" He asked, having gotten back to the other side of the glass, seeing Deaton pull out a small bottle of a purple looking liquid. Stiles gently picked up the bottle, seeing that it wasn't any bigger than his thumb, before putting it back down. 

"Mostly Heart palpitations, unable to control the power of the wolf, going insane. That's about it."

Stiles just went slack jawed. That was it? That was the worst? He'd already been insane once, before they got him some ADHD medication, and oh boy was that a ride. His dad cold have strangled him out of love before the medication.   
"Well considering I can control Derek easily enough, that won't be a problem. And what's a few odd heartbeats to a guy?"   
as he shrugged, leaning back on the table in front of Deaton again.  
"So, how long will this take effect? And will I look like, you know, them? In werewolf shift?"  
Deaton sighed, before nodding slightly.  
"You'll be able to look like them stiles. This one stays in effect for 24 hours before it run's through your system. But remember, this is your IOU you're turning in. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Stiles looked down at the bottle in his hands, thinking about it, or at least trying to look like he was thinking about it before looking to Deaton, nodding with a wide smile on his lips.  
"Yea. I wanna do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, input is loved! 
> 
> @inkedwrong at Twitter


	9. The power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He grabbed the coke and drowned the potion with it, chugging it before slamming the bottle down, grabbing the edge of the desk and looking down, closing his eyes. The sudden feeling of his heart speeding up was what worried him, closing his eyes and trying to keep himself calm, breathing in and out slowly, making himself calm down before slowly opening his eyes. He instantly noticed he could hear things, he could hear someone in the room down from him being spanked, could hear people in the lobby talking about the last time they had gone out to the local dance club. He could hear them so clearly, enough to tell when they were breathing before shutting his eyes again and working on just listening to his heartbeat. Letting it calm him, much like derek would do when he needed to be calmed.  
> He could do this. He knew he could do this.  
> The claw marks left on the desk might have said otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update! Even thought I'm still at con. I'm likely Not going to update at all tomorrow since I'll be dead tired. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **I need a beta reader! Email me at Theinkiswrong@gmail(dot)com~!**

Stiles had headed back to the club after making sure that Deaton was going to give him the bottle. He had tried to talk him out of it, over and over again, but stiles _wanted_ it. Badly. Badly enough to risk the fact he could kill himself drinking it. But he had been through worse. As well as Deaton had said to him the nightshade was just diluted enough to not kill anyone. Hopefully.

He knew he was playing with luck, and well, he did want it. But not wanting the bite. It was the only solution he could think of before opening the bottle, sniffing at it and nearly gagging. It smelt like something died. Died and rotted on the side of a road for a few months smell. He just looked back to the small bottle, before putting it down, grabbing a coke from the nearby vending machine before sitting back down and looking at the bottle again. Fingers tapped the table slightly, just, thinking things over again. Would derek be angry at him? Or more turned on? They knew they could trust deaton. They had before with much more serious things other than stiles getting it on with the local werewolf that wasn't batshit crazy. 

Another few minutes, before he finally got up enough will power before grabbing the bottle, and taking it like a shot. The taste of rotten berries hit him hard, almost making him spit it back out, but he held it, before finally getting to swallow it. He grabbed the coke and drowned the potion with it, chugging it before slamming the bottle down, grabbing the edge of the desk and looking down, closing his eyes. The sudden feeling of his heart speeding up was what worried him, closing his eyes and trying to keep himself calm, breathing in and out slowly, making himself calm down before slowly opening his eyes. He instantly noticed he could hear things, he could hear someone in the room down from him being spanked, could hear people in the lobby talking about the last time they had gone out to the local dance club. He could hear them so clearly, enough to tell when they were breathing before shutting his eyes again and working on just listening to his heartbeat. Letting it calm him, much like derek would do when he needed to be calmed.  
He could do this. He knew he could do this.  
The claw marks left on the desk might have said otherwise.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Night fell, and Derek had driven from the preserve where he had been working on the house all day to the club. His eyes shone a bit as he pushed out of his car, looking up at the wooden door as he leaned in and knocked, twice, then three times, and before he could finish, the door swung open and derek felt himself being yanked in harshly. The scent of another werewolf so close made him shift as he tried to claw forward, before instantly being thrown towards the hall with the three rooms and skidding to a stop. A low growl came from his throat, eyes glaring up before pausing.  
"S...stiles?"  
Were his eyes deceiving him? He slowly took in a breath, smelling stiles, but....it wasn't quite right as he tried to get up, only to have stiles grab him by his shirt and shove him up against the wall, pinning him there as he struggled a bit to get his barrings. Who had bit stiles? Who had dared to attack his mate? Thought he was about to say something, the kiss silenced him. He felt the grip loosen slightly, his eyes closing into the kiss as he pressed into it a bit more before feeling stiles pull away.  
"Scared ya' didn't I?"  
He growled, before shoving stiled away from him, rage filling him as he watched the other stumble back a bit.

"Who the fuck bit you? Why the fuck didn't you let me bite you? Do you not trust me? Is that it? You'll date me, but you wont let me fucking turn you? You said it yourself you didn't want the fucking bite Stiles! What the hell is going on?!"  
Stiles pushed himself up, brushing himself off before looking to derek, flashing yellow eyes as he tilted his head slightly.  
"Will you just calm down? Do I have to use the voice?" Stiles asked, his voice calm as derek felt the hair on the back of his neck stand.  
"Do I, _slave_?"  
His knees dropped, his head bowed when the other asked, shaking his head slightly as he bit down on his lower lip.  
"Stiles....why wouldn't you let me bite you?" 

He strained to hear stiles movements, jumping slightly when he felt the hand gently grab the back of his neck, rubbing slightly as he inhaled, then slowly exhaling.  
"I didn't get the bite derek."  
His eyes shot up, looking up to him questioningly.  
"I didn't get the bite. I'm not actually turned. If you hadn't of jumped into that little outburst I would have told you. But no, you had to make a scene. And if you want a scene, You're gonna get one."  
As stiles ran a hand over the back of derek's neck, then moving to gently run his newly grown claws against the other's skin, just enough to draw blood.  
"It's magic, for your information. I went to Deaton's and got a little something for tonight. Since you always seem to wear me out before you get even close to worn out. I wanted to do something for you."  
As nails slowly started to sink into flesh, causing derek to wince as stiles leaned over and kissed him gently. 

"Now, are you going to do what I say Sour wolf?"  
As stiled grinned, derek nodding slightly as he felt stiles leading him into one of the rooms, the door shutting behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEP, Cliffhanger again! Don't worry thought, I'll be updating sunday night with the smut again!


	10. Howling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He felt his hands being pulled above him, being held by one of stiles with this unnatural power. His body shuddered when he felt the other push him against the wall, rubbing his cheek against his own, _scenting_ him. _Stiles was scenting him._  
>  Another groan as his thighs spread and stiles took the space, letting him grind down against as he felt stiles press against him, his body growing hot as he felt the hold taken off hands, feeling him leaning in and bitting harshly on his neck. Feeling those fangs break skin as hands pushed against skin, holding him against the wall. Derek couldn't think, his eyes looking at stiles own when he felt the other lift up from the bite. Breath hitched and his eyes rolled back with his head, exposing his neck while stile's warm tongue licked against his skin, pulling away when he reached his chin.  
> Hands that were pressed against his skin pulled away slightly, only to come back to rub against his nipples, body shuddering against the press.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I was suppost to update on sunday, but I was so tired when I got home at sunday night! So here's the update that I owed! I might go back later and update this chapter still. I'll update my twitter once I do (if I do.) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy~!

He felt his hands being pulled above him, being held by one of stiles with this unnatural power. His body shuddered when he felt the other push him against the wall, rubbing his cheek against his own, _scenting_ him. _Stiles was scenting him._  
Another groan as his thighs spread and stiles took the space, letting him grind down against as he felt stiles press against him, his body growing hot as he felt the hold taken off hands, feeling him leaning in and bitting harshly on his neck. Feeling those fangs break skin as hands pushed against skin, holding him against the wall. Derek couldn't think, his eyes looking at stiles own when he felt the other lift up from the bite. Breath hitched and his eyes rolled back with his head, exposing his neck while stile's warm tongue licked against his skin, pulling away when he reached his chin.  
Hands that were pressed against his skin pulled away slightly, only to come back to rub against his nipples, body shuddering against the press.  
"Already falling apart?"  
Stiles whispered into his ear, those fingers tweaking his nipples as Derek grasped at stile's shoulders, a haggard breath coming from between his lips. Before he could think of anything he felt the hand on the back of his neck, pulling him from the wall and nearly throwing him down onto the bed. He tried to get up, to get a grip on himself before feeling his arm being pulled out from under him, looking up and seeing stiles putting on the leather cuffs. It didn't take much, as stiles moved onto the bed, grabbing his other arm and pulling it behind him, tightening the leather before shoving him back down onto the bed head first. Clawed hands nearly ripped his pants off, feeling him fighting against stiles which only seemed to add to the heat of the moment as he threw them off the bed, going now for his shirt. He didn't bother trying to get it off of him, instead pushing it up and over his head, feeling the pull of the fabric on his upper arms before being shoved down on the bed again now facing him. Stiles was over him, sitting on his thighs as he just looked over Derek, who shifted to lay down slightly on his side before letting out a growl to stiles. That smiled seemed even more devilish with fangs, as stiles gently ran his fingers up his torso, thumbs brushing over his nipples again as he snarled.  
"Hmmm? Sensitive much?"  
He cooed, before leaning forward, his own erection starting to show in his pants and brushing up against Derek's own, causing him to jerk again. He couldn't tell if he wanted to rip stiles a new one for trying out a potion that he hadn't ever heard of before, or buy stiles another bottle. 

But his thoughts were cut off quickly as he felt the warm tongue lapping against his right nipple, his eyes closing and back arching from the sensation. the now free hand reached down and started to stroke him, using the already dripping pre cum to help slick the movements.  
"Fuck, fuck stiles!"  
Derek squirmed, pulling hard on the leather cuffs before there was a sudden pop, and Derek shoved at stiles, his body feeling like he was on fire as stiles let out a whelp before they landed on the end of the bed. Derek was falling victim to the moon's pull, even if there wasn't a window. The pull of the moon was one of the strongest of this year so far, and with what was going on, Derek was loosing control. But who needed control when you were a magically transformed werewolf? Stiles felt Derek shredding his shirt as he grabbed at Derek, sending a punch across the werewolf's jaw before shoving him off and forcing himself back on top of him. Nails dug into Derek's shoulder as he heard the other let out a howl before Derek pressed against him, connecting his lips harshly against stiles. Teeth knocked against each other as stiled felt Derek licking at him, and he could only comply before pulling his claws from the other's shoulder and shoving off his own pants. His hands struggled to reach over to grab the lube, before suddenly feeling a shift of weight as Derek moved to shove him down on the bed, grabbing the lube with a bit more luck as stiles broke the kiss and moved to push Derek back down on the bed, nearly rolling off of it.  
Shoving the bottle into stiles hands, Derek crawled out from under him, before slowly flipping onto his stomach, his knee's tucked up under him and presenting himself to stiles.  
"I need it now. Fuck...The moon's almost at it's peak stiles. Hurry up."  
As Derek reached behind him, spreading himself as stile's eyebrows shot up, before crawling over as well, and then looking down.  
Derek wasn't kidding. Stiles reached between Derek's legs, gripping him slightly and just staring at the other's cock, seeing the knot at the base. He knew Derek was in heat, before suddenly looking down at himself, letting go of Derek and letting out a bit of a gasp. Apparently this potion was stronger than what he could have predicted. A finger trailed down his own dick, stopping right at the knot he had developed. He couldn't believe it, but seeing his own dick with a knot was a bit...weird. He knew his dick like the back of his hand, and seeing it like this was a bit disturbing.  
"STILES."  
He snapped his head up to see Derek looking at him from his position, seeing the other's breathing heavy, hands moving down to his thighs and gripping them hard as stiles slightly fumbled with the bottle of lube before squirting some on his fingers, spreading the cool gel like substance before slowly pushing two of his fingers into Derek, hearing a grunt.  
"No, Just...fuck stiles. Fuck me. Now."  
"...are you sure?"  
"YES."

Couldn't fight about that one as he pulled his finger out, adding more lube to his hand before slowly slicking himself up, letting his fingers go over the sudden new addition to his dick. Stiles shuddered as he felt the new sensation, stroking himself a few times before hearing Derek give another snort as he snorted back, pushing himself up and moving to kneel behind Derek. Slowly he pushed the head of his cock against Derek's hole, looking down at Derek as he grinned.  
"I hope you enjoy this as much as I am."  
Before slowly pressing in, hearing Derek let out a deep moan as stiles pressed into Derek until he was right above his knot. Eyes fluttered down to see himself buried into him before looking back to Derek, seeing him with his eyes closed, mouth open to spot those fangs poking out from his teeth. A slight thrust and he felt Derek move with him, hearing a moan come from those open fangs before thrusting again. It didn't take long for him to speed up, to get a rhythm going before starting to pant himself. Nails dug into Derek's hip, thrusting a bit harder, faster, feeling a peaking of energy.  
His eyes glanced up and saw Derek grasping hard onto the sheets and pillows with one hand, the other stroking himself in tune with his thrusts.  
"D-Derek, Do you want me to knot you?"  
He asked between breaths, looking down to him as Derek glanced up.  
It seemed to take Derek a minute to understand that stiles just asked if he wanted to knot him, before slowly nodding.  
Slowly pushing himself up, Derek placed a hand on stiles shoulders, getting him to stop as he pulled away from stiles, who raised a brow about the entire situation. Derek leaned over and kissed him, before pulling him down with him, now laying on his back to face him.  
"Now....now I do."  
That's all that stiles needed as he pressed himself deep into Derek, feeling the other stretch around his knot as Derek let out a moan, sweat dripping from his forehead and onto his hair as stiles leaned down and nipped gently at Derek's neck before gently bitting down on it, hearing Derek's soft moans as stiles bucked into him, pushing as much power as he could into it, feeling the knot holding him inside before the sensation of his release sent a shock through his body. He released Derek's throat before feeling the need to howl, to tell that he had mated as he threw his head back, and let out this howl. It shook his body, and suddenly he felt Derek move, and soon enough letting out a howl to match his own before stiles crumpled down against Derek. Arms slowly wrapped around him, as stiles looked up to see Derek smiling down at him.  
"Think anyone heard that?"  
Stiles asked, before rubbing his cheek against Derek's chest, still buried deep inside him. He tried to pull out, but Derek just made a grunt before stiles stopped.  
"I'm pretty sure all of beacon hills heard that."  
"Yea. I am too. But I'm okay with it."  
"I am too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, It's about to be october, and you know what that means! HALLOWEEN! I was hanging out with @FDdotorg this afternoon and she gave me the best Idea for not only the Halloween fic, but another fic which I'll be working on! As well as starting on the OT3 fic Peter/stiles/derek I said i'd write as well. 
> 
> SO MANY FICS. I love you guys and you're idea's. <3


	11. Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stiles. Will you calm down? I can hear your heartbeat through the phone. Christ."  
> As Derek shook his head, sighing. He could feel his eyebrows twitching as a hand ran over his face, trying to calm himself down before looking out over the forest, seeing the back of his Camero open, tools laying about in order.  
> "Just...Fine. Okay? But if it gets to be too much, I say when we go. And don't think I'll win you a prize or something."
> 
> "BUT _DEREK!_! That's one of the fun points of the Fair! Couples winning things for each other! I'm expecting you to use your Wolfy powers and win me a giant stuffed animal that I'll have to stuff in the back of the jeep on the way back to the loft."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be one chapter. I SWEAR IT WAS. The idea is from @Fddotorg, and I really was only planning one chapter. And then nearly 2k later and I'm going to put it as a multi chapter idea. Don't worry, there will be fucking. Public fucking. Which I'll update in the tag tomorrow night~ 
> 
> Also, I'm working on a Fic for BleepOBleep! I saw she wanted a superhero Sterek Fic and well. Derek in spandex. That's the only image I needed.

Stiles had been planning this for way too long. He knew when the fair came in ever year, since it was the same weekend every.Freaking.Year.  
But he always went with friends. Not because he didn't want to. He loved going to the fair with his friends. Scott and Allison, Lydia and jackson...and he was left as the odd wheel in the group. It sucked, big time. But no, this year? This year he was going to force Derek to come to the fair with him. Just them, the two of them. Alone. Together. Fool proof.

"No stiles, I told you, I don't do fairs."  
His tone had been harsh, harsher than normal as he leaned down to sit on the porch, phone in his hand as he rolled his eyes, knowing that stiles was fucking _pouting_ even if he couldn't see it. He could still feel it.  
"It's too many people. I don't do well with so many people. You know this."

Stiles sighed, rolling his eyes as he leaned back in the chair at the club, still pouting.  
"I know you don't Derek. But, It's a weekday, and it's in the middle of the week. Barely anyone is going to be there. I just...I really want to go with you man. I'm always stuck as the odd wheel in the group with everyone dating each other, and I'm there riding the freaking ferris wheel with a 90 year old grandma that has got to hold my arm during the entire ride as I see Scott and Allison smooching like their life depend on it. Do you understand how badly I have to deal with Jackson mocking me the rest of the time after that? Saying I'm into milfs? Or Gilfs? I can't even fucking remember. I just, I want a date with you that actually involves going out somewhere and doing something. I mean-"

"Stiles. Will you calm down? I can hear your heartbeat through the phone. Christ."  
As Derek shook his head, sighing. He could feel his eyebrows twitching as a hand ran over his face, trying to calm himself down before looking out over the forest, seeing the back of his Camero open, tools laying about in order.  
"Just...Fine. Okay? But if it gets to be too much, I say when we go. And don't think I'll win you a prize or something."

"BUT _DEREK!_! That's one of the fun points of the Fair! Couples winning things for each other! I'm expecting you to use your Wolfy powers and win me a giant stuffed animal that I'll have to stuff in the back of the jeep on the way back to the loft." 

Derek just let out another dramatic sigh. It was cheating. But...He just laid back on the newly sanded patio, looking up at the freshly painted wood above him. How did stiles always talk him into these things? How could someone who weighed less than him by so much talk him into doing things he didn't want to do?

"-And I know this great place we could get behind and fuck."

There it was. There was how stiles had him as he felt his stomach twitch, hearing stiles talking about fucking in the fair. Another sigh, before pushing back up and taking a deep breath, before letting it out slowly. 

"Stiles....stiles. Let me get packed up and I'll meet you at the club, alright? We'll take your jeep and we'll go tonight since you said it shouldn't be that busy."

Silence filled the space, before he knew it. The excitement the other was holding in, knowing that he had gotten Derek to agree to go to the local fair.  
"Are you seriously saying this? We're going to the fair together? Oh my god I'd thought I'd never get you to go with me.Oh man, this is gonna be so fun. I can't wait to see you on a roller coaster, or being able to kiss you when we hit the top of the Ferris wheel. Oh god, and eating the junk food there, I bet you've never had deep fried Twinkie before, or deep fried pickles, which by the way, are the fucking best. Oh man, and watching the fireworks show at night. I'm so fucking-"

"STILES. Calm down. Christ. Breath."

Stiles made the sound of him taking a big breath of air before letting it go, as Derek pushed up to start working on cleaning up the 'mess' he had made, grabbing his tool belt and tossing it into the trunk of the Camero.  
"I'll meet you in an hour, okay?"

"Yes! Okay, let me let you go so I can get ready. I love you so much der-"  
"I love you too."  
He said, before hanging up the phone and looking at his background of the two of them, he himself looking rather unamused as stiles was hanging all over him. It was before they had started all of this. What they had called dating. Thought he hadn't really gone out much on dates with stiles. Hell, stiles moved into his place before their first date. Not like he was complaining. It was just....not what he was use too before locking his phone and slipping it into his front pocket, leaning down and working on cleaning up his mess before closing the trunk and sliding into the drivers side of the car, heading to the loft to get ready for their....Date.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________

It didn't take long for him to get a shower in and his hair done. God, he was _preening_ before this. Making sure that he was cleanly shaved, his beard having grown back in some since stiles had shaved him nearly a week ago. Keeping it trimmed, but not smooth like before as he fixed his hair, putting some wax into it to do what he wanted before walking out of their bathroom and grabbing his jeans and shirt, tugging it over his head and grabbing a belt before just stopping. Stiles wanted to fuck at the fair. That he knew was one of the plans the other had before tossing it back onto the bed, smoothing out the gray Henley shirt he had bought a few days ago, grabbing the all to familiar leather jacket and sliding into it before grabbing his wallet and keys. He looked at himself in the mirror before heading over to the door and sliding into the boots he had worn earlier, his favorite pair. They were worn and old, the black leather soft to the touch as he smiled to himself before shaking his head. His gut felt light, like he was some dumb struck teenager again with the excitement of going out on a date with his crush. 

But he wasn't. This was stiles, his mate. The one that had gotten him under control like he hadn't felt before. The one that knew what to do when he was in heat in the full moon, the one that tied him up, using him as he saw fit. Taking his control away from him nearly every night to keep himself from thinking of anything but him. But here he was, making sure he looked good for stiles, look good beside stiles out in public and he locked the door to his loft before heading down to get into his camero on the street. He slid into the driver side, closing the door and locking it before looking at himself in the rear view mirror, sliding on his aviators and starting up the car, peeling out easily as he headed to meet stiles at the club.

"Fuck, fuck fuck fuck. If I didn't want to go to the fair so badly I'd drag you back to the room right now and fuck you senseless."  
Stiles said, walking out of the club's doors when he saw Derek waiting for him, leaning against the camero with his arms crossed over his chest, foot tapping against the ground as he raised a brow. Stiles looked the same, his hair a mess, barely brushed with a plaid over shirt and a super hero tee under it, which happened to be batman today. Jean's were worn out and faded, with just as faded and worn shoes that looked like they could fall apart any minute now. Derek had offered to buy him new shoes rather often, but it was always met with "These are my lucky shoes! I can't just throw them away!"  
As chuckle as he leaned down when stiles moved into his arms, letting them wrap around stiles thin frame and pulling him in close, leaning in and kissing the other feverishly, feeling stiles buzzing with excitement. Thought frowned when stiles broke the kiss off earlier than he would have liked.

"Come on, get your Wolfy ass in the jeep. It's gonna take us an hour to drive there and find a parking spot. A GOOD parking spot anyways. And I want to get there like, twenty minutes ago."

Derek just chuckled, pushing off his car and walking behind stiles, opening the door with the all too familiar creak that he couldn't get rid of, even with re greasing the door and sitting down in the passenger seat as he glanced over and saw stiles already bucked in, hearing the jeep turn over rather easily.  
"Fuck man, I'm so excited. Like, I know you can tell, but I just....fuck. So fucking excited about this. I've been wanting to do this with you for years now. I'm so glad I finally got you to agree with me. I can't wait to do everything there."

As Derek placed a hand on stiles shoulder, trying to calm him. Which didn't help much.  
"Stiles, the more you talk, the less you drive. I suggest you shut up before I pull you into the camero and drive you myself."

Which got stiles to get out of the parking lot, heading to the fair in less than legal speed. Derek couldn't help but to be too thankful that he was the sheriff's son. Because he knew if the jeep wasn't so known to the force, they would have gotten pulled over more than once due to stiles speeding through the city and out into the country side where the fair was being held as Derek gently held stiles shoulder the entire time. It was the only thing right now keeping him calm, looking out the window part of the time, and the rest taking glances at stiles as he smiled. Seeing stiles so happy was something he wouldn't ever forget, and watching it grow as they parked the jeep fairly close was even better. 

He knew that this was going to be a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God. I can't believe this got to nearly 2K in words. Like, I normally try and keep it to 1k just because it's normally single chapters. But....This idea is too good. I've already started on writing out the Halloween fic! I'm going to hopefully post it on Halloween! Hopefully. That's my goal and I'm sticking too it!   
> Also, Stiles, spazzy good stiles. I didn't think I'd love writing him like this, and do not worry at all. Dom!Stiles will totally make an appearance. He has too, and I know already what's going to bring that about. ;D 
> 
> Inkedwrong@twitter.com


	12. Cotton candy and stuffed animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good, now come on, we're eating everything in this fair, and I'm taking video of it."  
> Which Derek just gave out a grunt before being tugged along with stiles, taking a place in one of the tents set up along the food trucks. As soon as Derek sat down, stiles shoved the fried batter at him, pulling his phone out and grinning as Derek just looked down to the paper plate and back to Stiles.  
> "Don't give me that look sour wolf. It's good. It's not gonna kill you. I've had it _several_ times before. It's good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who got someone to beta this chapter? That's right! This is the first chapter that I had the privilege for someone to beta for me. I'm so stoked and overall super happy about it. 
> 
> Beta:147-lbs-of-awesome @ tumblr.com

It didn't take them long to get into the fair, Stiles nearly pulling him along as he smiled and watched the other nearly jump out of his skin once they got the wrist bands, letting them ride all the rides as much as they wanted. Only because he knew he'd be spending a small fortune if he hadn't paid for them. But he grinned to himself as he looked at the other through the aviators, seeing that childish grin splayed on his face. Something about stiles like this made everything derek...perfect. Because truth be told, he was glad that they could be like this. That they could act so normal. Nothing about either of them was, well, other than stiles just being  
a human was normal enough. But their relationship seemed to be about sex, and for the longest time, that's what he figured it was all it was going to be. But then, Stiless wanted something else from him, something that he knew that would be giving himself fully over to Stiles as he seemed to have lost track of the other, only to be ripped from his thoughts by a tug of his jacket, raising a brow and looking over to the other holding a plate of what seemed to be fried batter and powdered sugar.

"Dude, you've never been to a fair have you?"  
He said, as they glanced at each other before looking back down to the 'food', as Stiles had said it was, as Derek shook his head.  
"Not since..the fire."  
And instantly Stiless seemed to back peddle, gently gripping Derek's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as Derek nodded and smiled gently back.  
"It's okay, I'm okay. This is for us...well, more like you dragged me here. But It's okay. We're okay."

"Good, now come on, we're eating everything in this fair, and I'm taking video of it."  
Which Derek just gave out a grunt before being tugged along with stiles, taking a place in one of the tents set up along the food trucks. As soon as Derek sat down, stiles shoved the fried batter at him, pulling his phone out and grinning as Derek just looked down to the paper plate and back to Stiles.  
"Don't give me that look sour wolf. It's good. It's not gonna kill you. I've had it _several_ times before. It's good."

Said the guy who ordered pizza with anchovies. It was a prank, but he watched stiles eat nearly the entire pizza. By himself. He had to stay away from him for a week because of the smell. Even gargling with mouthwash couldn't get the smell away from him. Derek sighed, before slowly breaking off a piece, a bit of powdered sugar sticking to it before popping it into his mouth, and well. A brow raised before looking to stiles who was recording it.  
"Sooooo?"  
"It's good. But I'm gonna feel like I'm going to have to work out twice as much this week to burn off all the extra carbs I'm going to be eating tonight."

"Oh shut up. You're werewolf metabolism will take care of a few deep fried foods. You have nothing to worry about."

Thought, even once they devoured the first plate, stiles had run off and gotten more. Derek could swear that there was more deep fried foods here than in the entire state as he finally announced that he couldn't eat anything else after the sixth plate, pushing it away and shaking his head. His glasses now pushed up into his hair as Stiles sat there, nibbling still.  
"Totally got all this on video. Burning it onto a Cd for us tonight."  
as Derek rolled his eyes. He felt like there was a brick in his stomach before pushing up, grabbing the trash and dumping it into the nearest trash barrel.  
"Ready for exploring the rest of the fair?"  
Stiles asked, slinking up to Derek's side as he wrapped an arm around his waist easily enough. Stiles instantly went on a spree of every ride that he wanted to make Derek go on, which sounded more like he wanted to see how quickly he could make Derek loose his dinner than anything by the sounds of some of them. But, well, he had paid for the unlimited rides. Why not use it?

__________________________________________________________________________________

Derek was a werewolf. Stiles....Stiles was not.  
He sighed, as he leaned against one of the poles, frowning as he watched stiles heave into it, gripping it heavily before coming up for air, as Derek handed him a water bottle to wash his mouth out with.  
"I told you Stiles, you're not going to get me dizzy; Or puke, for that matter."  
as he shrugged off his jacket, putting it around Stiles' shoulders.  
"I tried damn it."

"I know. Just, think you can give it up for the night? I'd like to have you in one piece by the end of it."  
As Derek looked around, before letting stiles sit down to calm himself, walking over to one of the local stalls and returning with one of the biggest bags of cotton candy stiles had ever seen in his life.  
"Here. This should help get the taste out of your mouth without upsetting your stomach. As he passed the bag to stiles, he saw the gears clicking inside stiles, watching him as he took the bag and just grinned at him. He knew what stiles was thinking. He _felt_ it. Suddenly he just watched as stiles looked at him, and instantly he wanted to drop down to his knees, putting his hands behind his back.  
"Follow me. I got an idea."  
He said, murmuring low enough just so Derek could pick it up. His voice had deepened, and Derek couldn't help it but to follow stiles like he had asked. Like he had ordered.  
It didn't take them long to find a spot, Just outside the Fair actually, across a rather large pond and into a near by forest as stiles shoved Derek up against a tree, pressing himself against him, locking the other's mouth with his as one hand still held the bag of cotton candy. The kiss was quick and it made Derek powerless as stiles broke it off too soon, pushing Derek to his knees, looking down at him as he could still see stiles face with the limited light from the fair a few feet away.  
Stiles just smiled, and stepped closer, as Derek could smell the musk and growing smell of arousal off of the other, before Derek gently nipped at the other's jeans, his eyes never leaving the other's face.  
"Do you want your arms to be bound?"  
Stiles asked, Derek nodding before watching stiles take off his own belt, and soon enough felt the leather wrapping around his wrist in front of him, holding him from using his hands for the time being. It wasn't anything he couldn't get out of. But the security was there.  
Slowly Stiles undid his pants, letting the fly open before pressing Derek into his growing bulge, feeling the werewolf groaning as he licked and pressed against his boxers, trying to use his mouth to hurry the sensation, closing his eyes once stiles placed a hand on the back of his head.  
"Do you want a treat?"  
As Derek glanced up, before looking to the bag of cotton candy, and back to the other with a brow raised.  
"Yes sir."  
"Have you been a good boy?"  
"Yes sir. Please, I want the treat."  
Eyes watched carefully as stiles opened the bag, pulling himself out once the bag was open, letting just his cock hang out from the top of his boxers before pulling out a chunk of the fluffy pink and blue fluff. It didn't take any time at all for Derek to guess what was about to go down, as he watched stiles carefully stroke himself harder, enough to start getting hard enough to get a bit of precum on his fingers before placing the tuff of candy against the head of his dick.  
"Go ahead, Get your treat."

Derek let out a moan as he took Stiles into his mouth, tasting the cotton candy against his tongue, feeling it melting easily as he curled and licked it off the tip, hearing Stiles shuddering in the cool night's wind. He didn't pull away until the taste was gone, only to have more of it placed against the other's cock, and Derek repeated it easily enough. It was three times before stiles bucked into his mouth, gripping the tree behind him and Derek moaned against the other's cock in his mouth, before moving and taking all of stiles, stopping when his nose barely pressed against the other's stomach.  
"Fuck, Derek...just Derek...just Derek...just just hold still. I'm gonna fuck..."  
That was enough warning as Stiles pulled away, almost fully out of his mouth before starting to thrust again, Derek settling on his knees as he looked up at Stiles, seeing his face contorted a bit, listening to his breathing over the sound of sucking he was making as Stiles started to get into a speedy rhythm. He could tell Stiles was getting more and more into it by the thrusts, feeling them getting more and more fluid before feeling his mouth fill and Stiles letting out a deep moan, bucking a few more times before slowly pulling out.  
"Fuck, Derek...Your lips."  
He groaned, before leaning down, kissing him gently, tasting the mix of himself and the cotton candy that was still left, licking against Derek's tongue before pulling away slightly, letting Derek swallow. A thumb traced over the slightly swollen lips, as Derek parted them instantly, a haggard breath escaping between them before looking back up at stiles again.  
"I'm going to untie you, okay?"  
As he felt Stiles fingers touch above his wrist, before sliding down and starting to undo the belt. Hands fell by the werewolf's side, still looking up to Stiles, a brow raised slightly, as stiles grinned, running hands under his chin before kissing him again.  
"Fuck, that was so worth it Derek, so fucking worth it. But I want to enjoy it too" he whispered between kisses, as Derek let out a low growl.  
Stiles didn't explain further, as Derek felt the other's fingers undoing his pants, pushing them down as he pressed into the kiss for a few seconds, hands shoving denim down before tangling in Derek's hair, pulling them away from each other and guiding Derek to lean down, resting his head against the forest floor.  
Stiles grabbed the bag, watching Derek staying still before moving behind him, seeing the other's exposed ass, gently grasping it as he settled to straddle his legs.

Derek couldn't help but to wonder what the fuck Stiles was thinking. Neither of them had remember to grab lube. Even if he healed, sex without lube was painful until someone came enough to rid some of the friction. He was about to ask what Stiles was thinking before his question was answered, causing him to arch his back, digging fingers into the soft ground.  
He could feel the softness of the cotton candy against his ass, before feeling Stiles running his tongue against it, against _him_. Again with the same motion, before feeling Stiles push that tongue into him, causing him to let out another moan, his forehead against the cool ground.  
"You can touch yourself Derek. I'll allow it."  
Stiles said, before adding another piece, and licking it off of him, before pushing his tongue back in, feeling it moving inside of him. Slowly he pressed against the other's mouth, feeling fingers grasping his ass, pulling against him to try and reach deeper as he stroked himself with each movement the other was pushing into him. Eyes closed, as Derek gasped, head rolling before he felt one of Stiles hands move away from his ass, gently rubbing inside his thigh, as if to tell him to come when he wanted too. Which he took that offer as soon as he felt it. Feeling the growing yearning to get off in his lower stomach, back arching again and suddenly he felt his release as he tried to stifle a moan.  
______________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey, hey earth to Derek."  
His eyes slowly opened, feel stiles pulling his pants up, zipping him back up and helping him sit up again instead of laying in a mess like he wanted.  
"Fuck, I think someone saw us. I saw flashlights, so we need to go. No pillow talk until we're back in the fair, alright?"  
Stiles said, as Derek nodded, looking around. He couldn't hear anything other than the sound of a ring between his ears before getting up on his feet, scrambling back into the fair the same way they had came.

"Fuck, Stiles." Derek said, finally gaining control of his mouth, as stiles shoved a piece of cotton candy between his lips, a grin on those damn devilish lips of his. Stiles could get away with murder. He knew it.

"Shush. We'll talk about it on the trip back, alright? I might like my kinky stuff, but not around kids." As he pointed behind him, to the family behind them. Derek just looked between the family and Stiles, before letting out a huff as Stiles ran a hand through his hair, pressing into it slightly before seeing him pull out a few bit's of leaves.  
"You gonna be okay?"  
As amber colored eyes matched his darker hazel, nodding slightly.  
"Yea, I just..."  
"Hotter than you expected?"  
Cooing into Derek's ear, which made him blush instantly, looking away from Stiles who just grinned. Slowly Stiles took Derek's hand into his own, leaning forward and placing a kiss against the other's cheek before pulling away.  
"So, you still willing to win me something?"  
"You just want a stuffed animal, right?"  
"Damn right, and I'm carrying it the rest of the way through the fair too."

As Derek chuckled, leaning in and kissing Stiles gently, a small simple kiss before taking stiles hand in his, letting the other pick out what he wanted to win. It didn't take much from Derek as the games were simple enough, settling on a game of knocking down can's with a baseball. Even the guy working the booth was rather amazed, as in a few minutes, Stiles was happily grasping onto one of the biggest stuffed animals, a wolf of all things, with gray fur and big black button eyes, that nearly came up to his waist.

But even if Derek had to hold it under his arm after a small time, it was worth it. Seeing Stiles with that stupid ass grin, seeing him so happy to be there with him. But what topped it for Derek was something that Stiles had almost forgotten, as he stuffed the wolf into the metal corner of the ferris wheel. He held Stiles hands in his, and as soon as they reached the top, it stopped.  
Derek just looked at Stiles, seeing his eyes go wide, before nearly pouncing on him and smothering him with kisses, as the sounds of fireworks went off in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was brought to you by the idea from @Fddotorg. Thought sad news folks. I won't be updating this every day anymore. I'll be updating it every other day along side my other fic, 'I won't let you fall.' Which is a super hero AU sterek fic!  
> But I still Wil be updating it, so no worries~


	13. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water." He croaked, and derek obeyed, handing him a water bottle, opening it for him and making sure he drank his fill before finishing it off. A smack of those swollen pink lips, and derek shuddered under him.  
> "You....you came....early. Without my permission."
> 
> Derek nodded, looking up at him with his brows knit as an apology. But stiles shook his head, laying back down on him.
> 
> "No, that's not going to cut it derek. You know I control you. You broke the rule. I know what to do with rule breakers." As stiles gently dragged a finger along the others lower lip. It made him lick after it, feeling stiles pull away instantly from his lips.  
> "No derek. I'm pretty mad at you for it. You promised me you didn't need the ring, but clearly you do. You've broken the rule and I know what to do with you this time. Something to keep you from doing it again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta:147-lbs-of-awesome @ tumblr.com

Derek held Stiles close, hands holding onto the others hips, head tilted back to expose his neck as he let out a throaty moan, Stiles grinning down on him, riding him and forcing such wonderful sounds from him. Those hands were splayed out on his tone chest, feeling sweat dripping off of Stiles forehead and onto his stomach. Slowly he felt his release rising, voice catching in his throat as he tried to tell him. He tried to tell Stiles that he was close; that he needed to stop. But now his body was betraying him as he shook under Stiles, back arching and screaming out the others name.  
Wrecked didn't describe what he was.  
He was worse than that - so much worse. Stiles did this to him, and as he slowly came off his high, his eyes opened slowly and took in the sight of Stiles looking just as wrecked as he felt, not stopping before feeling the other tense, press down on his cock and release over his stomach, some of it reaching his chest before hands reached up and gently grabbed Stiles’ shoulders, slowly bringing him down on top of him.  
They couldn't be bothered with moving. Derek had knotted deep into Stiles, who had edged him so long, hours on end, making him knot. He hadn't thought Stiles had been serious, but here they were, panting in a mess on each other. Hands rubbed Stiles back slowly, carefully as the younger male let out a soft moan, slowly lifting up his head as those eyes that seemed to shine so brightly had dulled. They had been going at it for hours.

"Water." He croaked, and Derek obeyed, handing him a water bottle, opening it for him and making sure he drank his fill before finishing it off. A smack of those swollen pink lips, and Derek shuddered under him.  
"You....you came....early. Without my permission."

Derek nodded, looking up at him with his brows knit in apology. But Stiles shook his head, laying back down on him.

"No, that's not going to cut it Derek. You know I control you. You broke the rule. I know what to do with rule breakers" Stiles said, while he gently dragged a finger along Derek’s lower lip. It made him lick after it, before feeling Stiles pull away instantly from his lips.  
"No, Derek. I'm pretty mad at you for it. You promised me you didn't need the ring, but clearly you do. You've broken the rule and I know what to do with you this time - something to keep you from doing it again."  
At this Derek groaned, feeling Stiles moving on top of him. The knot was slowly starting to go down, but he was still sensitive. Overly so as he feelt Stiles pull away, grunting at the loss of being in Stiles, and saw the other slowly fall into a heap next to him, before tangling their fingers together as he pulled them up to kiss.  
"I'm bringing you to the club tomorrow. You need to be punished there. Not here. Agreed? "

Derek nodded, smilingly softly.  
"I'm sorry. " He said, voice still horse, as he watched Stiles pull the covers up over them, moving in to let Derek cuddle him. The sweat was starting to dry, leaving them cold and Stiles shivering.  
"Stiles...?" Derek asked, kissing the other's forehead gently.  
"Yeah Derek?"

"You love me, right? "

"I love you more than anything Derek. Why?"

"Just, making sure..."

Stiles nodded, pushing up and pulling Derek into his arms, softly rubbing his back and arms, humming gently. He rested his head on top of Derek's gently, and Derek began to feel the stress start to ebb from his shoulders, knowing he was suffering from sub drop. He cursed under his breath, letting Derek get to this point.  
"I love you more than anything Derek. Don't worry, I'm not letting you go. Not now, not ever."

"Even for curly fries?"

"Not even for curly fries."

Derek seemed to calm with that statement, as Stiles looked down and watched Derek quickly fall asleep in his arms, before falling asleep himself. They could talk more about his punishment once they woke.  
_______

"SIR!" 

The cry rang out, Derek's back arching, pulling against the chains, forcing them to clank against the metal loop in the ceiling as he felt the leather against his skin. He let out a breath as he tried to listen, tried to hear movments. But the foam flooring thatput the other had installed was keeping his footfalls silent to him. His body was on fire, and with his eyes covered with the thick leather blindfold, he was helpless. This was only part of his punishment. The pain first, and then the humiliation. Or so Stiles had talked to him about.  
Another hot sear of pain against his side, making him twist on his toes, letting his head fall back, trying to control his breathing.  
"How many slave?" 

"Twelve sir."

"Is that enough for you?"

"Yes sir. Please, please I won't do it again." 

He twitched when he felt the rubber fingers against his side, gently touching the welts along his back and hips. They would fade in just minutes, but the pain was something he wouldn't forget - he never forgot pain. Tears started to well at the corner of his eyes, he could feel them drop down, streaking his face.  
"Are you sure?"  
He heard Stiles say, his body shivering when he felt the other press against him, feeling him remove the mask from his eyes, not yet opening them.  
"Look at me. Answer me."  
Slowly he opened his eyes, looking down at the other, seeing him still wear his jeans, rubber gloves riding high on his upper arms, the wip wrapped up in his hand, gently starting to hug him as he felt another shiver down his spine.  
"Yes sir. Thank you sir." 

"Do you want to be brought down now?" 

Derek didn't answer. They both already knew the answer as Stiles slowly reached up, unhooking one of his hands, pulling it down slowly and making him grip his waist. The other arm was pulled down slowly as well, as his weight slowly shifted onto Stiles, who hugged him in close, firm, but still not enough to hurt him. Slowly they made their way to the bed, sitting down, and Derek needed it. He needed the soft voice, the comfort, waiting only until the gloves were off before crawling into Stiles lap, body shaking between the cold of the room and the punishment. The hands along his back and arms felt like home. Even if they were the same arms that had whipped him twelve times. But he knew he had disobeyed. The fact that pain was the only thing that made him feel good about punishment was something they had talked about for weeks. Months even. But the first time Stiles had raised a whip to his skin, feeling the pain, hehad lost it. The physical pain melted the mental pain. It always had for him. 

"God, fucking christ Stiles."  
He sobbed, burring his head into the other's pail shoulder, body still shivering, as Stiles pressed his face against the others gently.  
"It's okay Der. It's okay. You're okay."  
Repeating, over and over. Making sure he understood. Which he did, as he slowly pulled away, and pressing into a kiss.  
"Hey now!"  
Stiles muttered between their lips, letting Derek push him back onto the bed, laughing a bit as his hands found the others, interlocking between them, keeping him close.  
"Shut up Stiles. I need something."  
Stiles let out another laugh, feeling Derek's hands pull away, only to brush up against his jeans, pulling them open, pushing them down in a rush.  
Hands grabbing for the lube, before the bottle opened, Derek not waiting to warm it up before slicking Stiles's cock, pumping it enough to get it somewhat hard, hearing the scrawny kid under him, the kid that brought him down to his knees, that tore into his flesh, into his body, ripping him apart and then slowly putting him back together. This kid, this kid that he could kill if he ever seemed to need to, getting him into a state of being that he didn't think he could ever feel again. 

"Oh, oh fuck...fuck! Derek!"  
He heard him gasp and scream out, as Derek sunk down on him, taking him in with ease. The pain was almost numbing to him, as he let his body sink down until he was flush against the other's skin. Hands gripped the other's hips to balance himself, before slowly pushing up, hearing more profanities coming from Stiles mouth, hearing them and relishing that he was making the other spew them so loudly. He felt proud of it, as he started to move faster, his body relaxing a bit, feeling Stiles starting to buck with his movements. As soon as he pushed up, Stiles would thrust into him, causing him to let out a groan at the sensation. 

Hands moved and grabbed at each other, locking together quickly, making Derek lean forward a bit more, feeling Stiles buck again as he arched his back, feeling a moan burst forth from his chest.  
"Fuck, again Stiles, right there, Right fucking there."  
He muttered, not even caring if the other heard him. The same thrust again, harder, feeling Stiles legs move to get leverage on the bed before another thrust, another overwhelming sense hitting him hard. 

"Fuck, Stiles....I'm gonna need...I need too."

"Hold it." Stiles replied, his voice deeper, comanding as Derek nodded, trying to concentrate on holding off his orgasm, feeling Stiles grip down harder between his fingers.  
"Count my thrusts, Once I get to 15, then you can come." 

One,  
Two,  
Three,  
His body was shaking, his muscles feeling like they were straining. Eyes closed tightly as he gasped for air. 

Seven,  
Eight,  
Nine,

He felt the urge to scream, fighting it back for the time being, trying to free his hands from the other so he could hold himself, to stop himself from releasing. Something, anything. He could hear himself pleading, voice cracking. 

Thirteen,  
Fourteen,  
Fifteen.

Stiles buried himself into Derek, crying out with him, feeling Derek's entire body tense around him, squeezing around him as he released into Derek. Feeling Derek release against his stomach, their bodies shaking heavy, before they both seem to collapse into the bed, intertwining together, as Stiles released Derek's hand slowly, only to bring them to his face, tracing over the stubble the other had, tracing his lips, cheeks, nose. Anything he could get his hands on.  
"Derek.....hey...you...you okay?"  
Stiles finally managed to say, as Derek looked up, a smirk on those lips of his, nodding before leaning in, kissing him gently.  
"Yea. I'm....I'm good sir."  
"Good. Good. God I love you."

"I love you too Stiles. I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been thinking about this pretty seriously. But I think I'm going to take a break from this story. It's 13 chapters long, and well. I've kinda run out of steam on this at this moment. But I'm not giving up on it! I'm going to just not update for a week or more, so I can write out more chapters. If there is any kink that you would like to see, tell me, please! 
> 
> On other news. I'm working on another Fic. I've been thinking about this one for awhile now. It's a Punk!Au fic that I'm really pleased with. It's going to take place for updates with my Super hero!Au fic, which will be updated Two/Three times a week. It's just, life has gotten a bit hard, as well as work since I have to deal with the holidays. But I do keep updates on twitter under #Usemebreakme, #Iwontletyoufall, and soon to be my punk fic, which I'll update when I come up with a name for it. As well as, my Twitter is @inkedwrong.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading this. I really hope you guys keep on leaving me comments. I try and reply to all of them, and they really do make me happy to see you leaving comments! <3
> 
> Also, here's my personal sterek Playlist that I listen too while writing these chapters. http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLSMjI1ejO9oTmCDbfAM8o8ACUdIG_Lz52

**Author's Note:**

> If there is a kink you would like to see, tell me in the comments! Kudos/comments are loved.  
> Infectedcolors.Tumblr.com


End file.
